


sa iyong ngiti (ako'y nahuhumaling)

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “Kung posibleng mabuntis sa tingin lang, baka ilang anak na mayroon ko ngayon.”





	

“Kung posibleng mabuntis sa tingin lang, baka ilang anak na mayroon ko ngayon.”

Napahalakhak-sabay-ubo si Phichit sa mga salitang lumabas mula sa bibig ni Yuuri. Sa namumulaklak na pula sa kanyang pisngi, hula na lang ni Phichit na ‘di sinasadya ni Yuuri na sabihin ang mga salitang kanyang nabitawan. “ _Bakit_ ,” tanong ni Phichit, halos sumakit ang tiyan sa pagpigil sa mas malakas na pagtawa, “ _may matres ka ba para magdala ng sanggol_?”

“Sorry na!” patiling sagot ni Yuuri, mukha tila bang nangongopya ng kulay ng kamatis sa kapulahan. “’Yun lang talaga unang pumasok sa utak ko. Mahirap…ipaliwanag, kung anong klaseng pagkamangha ang nararamdaman ko para sa kanya.”

“ _Ah, ‘yun lang ba talaga_?” patuksong tanong ni Phichit, sabay ngiting malaki. Kinibit niya ang isang balikat niya, para bang itinuturo si Viktor mula sa loob ng FaceTime screen habang sinasabi, “Pagmamangha _lang ba talaga? Hindi kaya uhaw_ -”

“Tigilan mo ako, please lang,” pagalit na bulong ni Yuuri, sulimpat sa kanyang mapanghusgang tingin sa kanyang kaibigan. ‘Di nagtagal at, muli, nabaling ang kanyang atensyon kay Viktor- na tila bang naghihintay lamang ng kanyang pagsulyap, dahil ang una niyang nakita sa kanyang paglingon ay ang matamis na ngiti ni Viktor kasama ang mala-bituing kislap ng kanyang mga mata.

Kung ito’y nangyari sa mga taong nakalipas, maaaring nautal na lamang siya sa gulat at hiya dahil sa nahuli siyang nagmamasid sa kanyang idolo.

Pero paano ba naman siya mahihiya ngayon, kung alam naman niyang si Viktor din mismo’y nakatitig sa kanya bago pa man siya lumingon?

Kumaway siya sa asawa niya, kasama ang sigaw ng, “Inom ka muna, Viktor!”

“ _Maka-project much, sino ba talaga uhaw dito?_ ”

“Manahimik ka,” dikit-ngiping bulong ni Yuuri kay Phichit, bago tapusin ang kanilang tawag para ilagay ang kanyang phone sa ibabaw ng mesang may hawak ng kanilang altabos.

“Sino ‘yun?” tanong ni Viktor sa kanyang paglapit. Napangiti siya ng inabot sa kanya ni Yuuri ang kanyang bote, pabulong ang pagsabi ng “ _salamat_ ” bago uminom ng ilang lunok ng tubig.

“Si Phichit, nangamusta lang,” sagot ni Yuuri. ‘Di na niya napigilan ang mahumaling sa kariktan ni Viktor, mahigit apat na taon o mas marami man ang lumipas sa kanilang pagsasama. Hindi niya maunawaan kung bakit, paano, at saan nanggagaling ang lalim ng kanyang kawalan ng pagsawa sa paghanga sa kanya, ngunit ano ba namang irereklamo niya pa?

Anong swerte niya, anong kapalaran ang naibigay sa kanya, at binigyan siya ng pagmamahal na tila bang balong walang lalim?

Ano ba naman ang kanyang idadaing pa?

“Ang ganda mo pa rin,” sabi niya, nakangiti habang pinapanood ang pagsibol ng kulay-rosas sa pisngi ng kanyang minamahal.

“Ikaw din,” sagot ni Viktor, ‘di mapagkakait na giliw kumikinang sa kanyang ngiti’t mata. Mukhang ‘di na rin niya napigilan ang sarili niya sa kanyang pag-akbay kay Yuuri, ang higpit tama lang para maramdaman ni Yuuri ang pagmamahal niya (kung ‘di pa naman niya naramdaman sa ngiti pa lang). At, dahil nakulangan pa siya, kanyang idinagdag, “Nasa yelo man o hindi, may ginagawa man o hindi, ‘di mapagkakaila ang hiwaga mo.”

_Hiwaga._

“Sobra naman-”

“Walang sobra kung ikaw ang pinag-uusapan,” pakli ni Viktor, ang kanyang paniniwala sa kanyang mga salita ‘di matitinag galing lamang sa bigat ng kanyang tingin.

Napatawa na lang si Yuuri, kasi paano ba naman siyang hindi masasanay, kung ganito lagi ang kanyang mga usapan kasama si Viktor? “Sa’yo rin naman,” sagot niya, nakangiting nakatingin sa kanyang asawa.

Tila bang araw ang ngiti ni Viktor sa liwanag na dala nito.

“Kaya bagay tayo, Yuuri. Walang papantay sa’tin kundi ang isa’t isa.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA TANGINA GUYS 12:27AM NA, TULOG NA AKO!!!!
> 
> let me know if y'all laughed or liked it at all! ♥♥


End file.
